Signs are Louder than Voices  SAB
by CaptainStone
Summary: Emmett and Melody Bledsoe meet Detective Jane Rizzoli and Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles in Boston. Crossover on Rizzoli & Isles and Switched at Birth. Note: Jane and Maura are in the same sex relationship. if you don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritsen. Switched at Birth are property of ABCFamily. I am just borrowing their characters for fun. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Rating: T for adult language.**

**Summary: Emmett and Melody Bledsoe meet Detective Jane Rizzoli and Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles in Boston. Crossover on Rizzoli & Isles and Switched at Birth.**

**A/N: this fanfic story was already posted in Rizzoli & Isles fan fiction a few months ago so I am re-posting this story on Switched at Birth fan fiction for SAB readers. Please be aware that Jane and Maura are in the same sex relationship. if you don't like, please don't read. I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

Signs are Louder than Voices

Chapter 1

At Maura's living room.

While watching Boston Red Sox vs NY Yankee baseball game, Jane yelled, "Come on!" with the common gesture. Jo Friday jumped over the sofa beside Jane. The terrier mix dog yipped and pawed Jane's lap. She looked down at Jo, "need go outside?" Her furry head cocked slightly.

"Jane, you better take her outside before she urinates on my expensive oriental rug. I don't like it to be carpet cleaned often because it will fade the robust color." Maura whined. Jane smirked at her usual dry of humor.

"Ok. Ok. I will take her outside right away before she pees on your precious rug." Jane scoffed.

"Well, thank you and I will give you many kisses" Maura promised. Jane took her dog in the flash because she wanted to kiss Maura's soft lip upon her return.

Moments later, Jane and Jo came back through into the French door.

"Where is your promise?" Jane drawled teasingly as she crossed the room towards Maura, sliding her arms around her from behind and pulling her upright against Jane.

Maura turned facing her for her promised sweet kisses. Their lips are caressing passionately.

Eventually when they both, unfortunately, needed oxygen their lips broke contact, and Jane settled for leaning her forehead against Maura.

Jane sighed, "I really love you especially your kisses."

Maura tapped Jane's nose playfully, " I love you more and all of you."

Jo pawed uprightly on Maura's leg with her wagging tail. Maura and Jane looked down.

"Jane, I think Jo loves us as well." Jane smiled and she picked her up. They cradled their furry friend altogether and she licked them happily. Scraping sounds came out from the kitchen floor, their heads turned to Bass, Maura's pet tortoise.

"We need to give him our affections as well." Maura deadpanned.

"B-Bass, the turtle...?" Jane stuttered, and couldn't even get the full question out.

"Tortoise!" Maura corrected. Jane smirked at their cute bantering.

Jane bent down patting Bass's shell, "I'm glad that you are not same breed of the snapping turtles so I can keep my fingers to pull the trigger even pleasing my honey."

"Jane! Be nice to Bass! I cannot adopt these kind of its breed, chelydra because it is not a suitable pet." Maura rolled her eyes.

Jane went back to the sofa watching the baseball game. Her loyal dog jumped over the sofa and laid her head on Jane's lap. Jane scratched behind Jo's ear absentmindedly. "Maura, I noticed that Jo sometimes doesn't follow my command. Do you think Jo is the old dog that cannot learn new tricks?" Jane asked. Jo whimpered by hearing her name.

Maura sat down beside them. She leant forward, leaning her elbow on her knees and resting her chin on her palm, accidentally showcasing her cleavage a tad. Jane's eyes flickered down to her chest then back to her face, biting her lip lightly. Maura smiled, staying in the same position. Maura was thinking what to say about the dog training.

"Well, I think Jo is capable to learn new tricks. From my understanding based on the internet, try rewarding positive behavior rather than punishing negative behavior. Try to use a 'conditional stimulus' to command the desired behavior. Give these cues only once. If Jo follows your command immediately, give her a treat. If she doesn't act quickly, don't give a treat." Jo's furry ears perked up by hearing her name and wagging her tail.

Jane smiled. "Thanks for your google talking on the dog training, Maur."

Maura's bedroom.

When the morning sunrise creeped into the window, Jane opened one of her eyes slowly and saw Maura facing her smiling.

"Good morning, sweetie." Maura cooed near Jane's earlobe.

"Good mornin', honey." Jane drawled cuddling Maura's waist and nipping her pulse point tenderly.

"Ready for breakfast?" Maura asked. Their heads turned to the door hearing the racketing noise. Jane shot up grabbing her service gun immediately.

"Jane, don't you dare shooting your own mother. She is making us the breakfast now." Jane relaxed putting her gun down. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of her gritty substance.

"I was meaning to ask you to try the Chanel dress that I bought for you yesterday but you were too busy watching the baseball game. Can you try it for me now please?" Maura pleaded with her puppy eyes, as she flopped back on the bed. Jane could not resist her begging.

"Alright. However I have one condition. Your kiss." Jane countered, as she finally dragged herself out of the comfort of Maura's overpriced bed, and made her way over to the bathroom, tugging slightly at the back of her Boston Red Sox boxer, trying to unwedge it as affectively as she could from her firm buttock. Maura thought what Jane was doing with her favorite baseball team boxer was adorable.

"I guarantee you for my kiss after you try the dress afterward." Maura beamed rolling herself out to her enormous closet with full of her designer clothes.

Knocking sounds came from the bedroom door. Angela yelled, "the breakfast is ready!" as most Italian mothers usually do.

When Jane answered the door, the looks on the faces of her mother and brother were comical.

"Janie...are you wearing a dress?" Angela asked her incredulously. Tommy just stood in the doorway with his jaw hanging open. Maura came bounding up behind her.

"She sure is, and doesn't she look adorable." Maura's appearance seemed to snap the both of them out of there 'oh-my-god-Jane's-wearing-something-sexy' stupor.

"Thank you God for bringing Maura into my Janie's life." Angela looked up at the ceiling.

"Ma!" Jane yelled desperately.

"Why, thank you Angela. I'm more than happy to be included into Jane's life because I love her so much." Maura smiled broadly.

"You would be the cool detective chick with this sexy dress in the police department!" Tommy exclaimed.

On one hand, Jane loves him unconditionally for being her little brother, but on the other hand she just wanted to wax his Italian chest hair off.

After they ate the breakfast, Jane and Maura's cellphones chimed at almost same time. Jane picked her cellphone from her belt and she read the text while Maura took her cellphone from her Coach purse.

"Maura, we have a dead body with gunshot wounds so we have a job to attend."

At the crime site.

"Hey Jane, you came here for the homicide so we need to catch the bastard who killed poor woman. By the way, I'm sorry to hear that Boston Red Sox lost to Damn Yankee." Korsak deadpanned.

"Don't start on Boston Red Sox's losing streak!" Jane pointed her finger at Korsak's face.

"Alright! Alright!" Korsak showed his surrendering hands. Maura was trying to hold her mirth at Korsak and Jane's usual bantering about the silly baseball games.

Maura inspected the dead body. "Indeed, the dead female was shot a few times." While Jane was listening to Maura's descriptions on the dead body, she noticed the young man in the crowd looking at them anxiously. Jane decided to follow her gut feeling as any detective would.

"Excuse me, Maura. I have my eye on a person of interest over there and I need to speak to him."

While kneeling near a dead body, Maura watched Jane walking toward the crowd.

"Hey you young man, I need to speak to you about your possible witness of the murder." Jane approached the young man. His eyes widened and he retreated from the crowd quickly. He took brisk walk frantically then he ran.

_Oh __crap, __I __hope __Maura __will __not __give __me __her __typical __lecture __for __chasing __any __bad __guy __this __time,_ she thought to herself. She was chasing the young man and she threw herself on his back. She arrested him roughly with his hands in back while he was on facing on the ground. While he was apparently struggling to be free from Jane, he was yelling something unintelligible to Jane with his possible words that Maura overheard across the street.

Maura walked across the street quickly but she approached to them slowly. Jane gave her a look that told her to stay back so she doesn't want her getting hurt by the suspect nor giving her lecture. However Maura was ignoring Jane's pleading glare, she kneeled down asking the young man with her awkward sign language, "_Are __you __deaf?"_

He nodded meekly. Maura looked up at Jane, "I think it is best for you to change his handcuff on his front instead of his back because he is hearing impaired and he uses the sign language for the communication purpose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: located at top of chapter 1.**

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

Chapter 2

In interrogation room.

_"What's __your __name?"_ Jane asked as Maura interpreted.

_"Emmett __Bledsoe"_, he finger-spelled rapidly with ABC signs. Maura's forehead furrowed.

Frustrated Maura signed back, _"please __slow __down."_

_"E __m __m __e __t __t __B __l __e __d __s __o __e"_ , he finger-spelled slowly. He gave Maura an 'are-you-satisfied?' look. Maura sighed and she translated his name to Jane.

"Emmett, can you read my lip?" Jane spoke loudly facing Emmett. Maura grimaced thinking, _I __have __to __remind __Jane __not __to __yell __at __him __or __any __deaf __person __in __the __future._

_"Look, __can __you __read __my __signs?"_ he signed facing Jane sarcastically as Maura relayed. Emmett looked up at Maura and signed, _"I __read __your __lip __while __I __was __arrested. __You __told __her __that __I __am __hearing __impaired. __Here __is __my __question __for __you. __Do __you __think __that __you __are __deaf __impaired?"_

_"Oh __I __apologize __for __using __the __improper __words!"_ Maura signed back with apologetic look. Emmett waved his hand accepting her apology. Maura told Jane as she shook her head disgustingly at the politically incorrect silliness instead of murder questioning. By seeing Jane's nasty facial expression, Emmett stood up signing to Jane, _"what's __your __fucking __problem? __Do __you __think __I __am __deaf __and __dumb?"_ with his fist against his forehead as Maura relayed nervously. Jane stood up slowly and said calmly, _"look, __I __am __sorry __for __the __misunderstanding __between __us __and __you __are __here __for __the __questioning __related __to __the __murder __not __fucking __politically __incorrect __related __to __deaf. __Please __sit __down."_ After Maura interpreted slowly, Emmett sat down as he was told. Maura reminded herself to scold Jane for that language later.

_"Why __you __were __running __away __from __me __when __I __want __to __ask __you __some __questions __on __the __murder?"_ Jane questioned as Maura interpreted. Emmett was getting frustrated with Maura's awkward interpreting skills.

_"I __want __a __lawyer __and __a __professional __ASL __interpreter. __Also __I __need __to __contact __my __mother __from __my __iPhone. __Hope __you __don't __feel __offended __for __my __interpreter __request,"_ Emmett replied slowly with his apologetic smile.

_"That's __OK. __I __am __not __offended,"_ Maura nodded with her weak smile and she told Jane what they were talking about.

In ME office.

"Why he doesn't want you to interpret for us? I thought you are genius with many foreign languages?" Jane asked Maura gently.

"I rather not to interpret for him while interrogating because I'm not expert with ASL which stands for American Sign Language. I'm sorry I am not genius as you thought" Maura said with a hint of hurt.

"Oh honey, you are always my genius Googlemouth regardless of your limited ASL" Jane rubbed Maura's back.

"Well, Emmett has his rights to request for the professional ASL interpreter based on the Americans with Disabilities Act. ADA is a Federal civil rights law that prohibits discrimination against people with disabilities in State and local governments services so therefore our police department is covered. ADA affects virtually everything that we do, for example, interrogating witnesses, arresting, booking, and holding suspects. Hence we are required by the ADA to ensure effective communication with individuals who are deaf or hard of hearing. Whether a qualified sign language interpreter or other communication aid is required will depend on the nature of the communication and the needs of the requesting individual. Obviously, Emmet is culturally deaf with his primary language, ASL and he is not a proficient lip reader so we need to call the professional ASL interpreter to prevent any misunderstanding that might lead a potential lawsuit." Maura explained.

"Why you considered him as culturally deaf?", Jane questioned.

"When I talked with him with ASL which I learned by taking a several courses at my university and my deaf friend Melody years ago, he signs so fast which I cannot comprehend him completely. He sounds like he is trying to frustrate me like he did to you." Maura sighed and looked down with her watery eyes. She looked up at Jane as she recited monotonously from Wikipedia, "Deaf culture describes the social beliefs, behaviors, art, literary traditions, history, values and shared institutions of communities that are affected by deafness and which use sign languages as the main means of communication."

Jane wrapped her and she rocked Maura tenderly on the sofa while she was sobbing on her crook of neck. Jane didn't mind her wetting her neck because she loves her.

At Boston Police Department bullpen.

A female stranger tapped Frost's shoulder unexpectedly while he was working on the paperwork that involves Emmett Bledsoe. Frost snapped back defensively. He stood up facing her and his eyes narrowed at her for the unnecessary rapping.

"What were you doing? You would get cited for 'assaulting' the officer." Frost said angrily with air quote gesture but he was startled by seeing her breathtaking beauty. He thought to himself, "Damn, she is so beautiful and maybe I would ask her for a date if everything settles down."

The gorgeous lady gestured_"writing __a__note_" to Frost with her 'don't-you-mind' look. He was trying figure what she was trying to tell him. She sighed desperately as she spoke clearly as she could, "Pen. Note." She pointed the notepad and pen laying near his favorite action figure on Frost's desk.

When Frost realized that she might be deaf and related to Emmett, he tapped his index finger on his head saying "Oh, Sorry! Stupid of me." He immediately handed his notepad and pen to her, "here you go" while he was making a mental note to himself, _next __time __anyone __shows __hand __gesture, __deaf __come __first __in __my __mind._

Maura and Jane walked out of the elevator seeing the lady scribing the note beside Frost who stared at her adoringly. Jane felt like she wants to smack his back of head for his ogling at that lady. They paced toward them but Maura was stunned by recognizing the lady.

_"Melody?"_ Maura voiced and signed her name at same time. The gorgeous face of the lady brightened seeing Maura and they embraced tightly like they haven't seen each other for years. Jane felt the pang of the jealousy seeing their tight embrace.

_"Maura, __how __have __you __been __doing? __It __been __long __time __no __see __each __other! __Why __didn't __you __keep __in __touch __with __me __after __I __sent __you __the __few __last __emails __years __ago?"_ Melody's hands flying rapidly as Maura tried to keep up with her. Jane stepped back slightly so she didn't want one of her eyes poked by her stray finger accidentally.

Maura felt ashamed by Melody's 'ranting' and she signed timidly, _"I __am __truly __sorry __for __not __in __touch __with __you __lately __because __my __life __is __full __of __unexpected __events __and __my __career __takes __lot __of __my __time. __Please __forgive __me,__Melody?"_ In her back of mind, she didn't want her to know her one major reason why she stopped contacting her.

Melody noticed that Maura's ASL is rusty and awkward and she signed _"Maura, __I __forgive __you. __Now __I __need __to __ask __you __one __question. __When __is __the __last __time __you __used __ASL?"_

In flashback at Maura's BCU university.

_At Maura's ASL class III, the instructor informed the audience that they have to social with any deaf person or attending the deaf event in order to practice with your sign skills which is 40% of your grade. Feeling motivated, Maura saw a deaf group at the college cafe and she asked them if she can sit with them. She explained that she wanted to learn more ASL from them. Few of them gave her the dirty looks and one deaf guy asked her if she wants to take advantage of their precious language for her own college credits and throw them out as outcasts. Maura felt that she offended them somehow so she walked away with her teary eyes. One of them stood up and chastened them for giving her a hard time because of her being 'hearie'. She left the deaf group looking for Maura outside and she found Maura sitting by the tree crying. She sat down by her and tapping her leg gently for her attention. Maura looked up startled thinking that she wanted to taunt her continuously from the group. However her facial expression showed sincere and compassion as she told her that she apologized for the 'deafie' group being jerk to her. Maura smiled gratefully and she learned her name was Melody. They became good friends even she improved her ASL gradually while she kept socializing with Melody despite of her awkward social skills. Eventually, Maura took Melody to Europe for their college spring break vacation as "Thank you for getting her 'A' on her ASL course." After one year of their friendship, Maura began her romantic feeling for Melody but her feeling went downhill after Melody began dating that deaf guy who never apologized for belittling Maura about her college credit on ASL. Maura cut down her spending time with Melody little by little. They contacted with emails once a while after their college graduations. They stopped contacting after Maura declined the invitation to Melody's wedding with same deaf guy._

Back to present at BPD bullpen.

Maura told Melody truthfully that her last time using ASL was at college. Melody stared at her incredulously as Maura cringed at her facial expression. As Melody snapped out of her shock, she told Maura that she was impressed that she still remembered most of ASL regardless. Maura smiled appreciatively as she told Jane what they were talking about.

_"Hi, __my __name __is __Elaine __and __I __am __here __as __professional __ASL __interpreter,"_ Elaine voiced and signed simultaneously as she came from the entrance. Jane led her to the interrogation room as she explained about Emmett situation. Elaine nodded listening to Jane while walking with her.

Near Frost's desk, Melody asked Maura in ASL, _"anyway, __I __came __here __for __my __son __Emmett __who __texted __me __that __he __was __arrested __without __a __probable __cause."_ Maura looked at her dumbfounded because she didn't realize that it has been 18 years since she saw Melody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Rizzoli and Isles and Switched at Birth.**

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

Chapter 3

In Interrogation Room.

_"Where __is __Maura?"_ Jane asked Melody through Elaine, the ASL interpreter.

_"Maura __told __me __that __she __has __her __duty __to __attend __at __her __office,"_ Melody replied via Elaine's voice.

_"Thanks __Melody,"_ Jane signed awkwardly.

_"Wow. __Elaine __taught __you __that __sign __- __thank,"_ Melody said with her impressed look.

Jane smiled broadly as she turned her head to Korsak. "I am going to see Maura to join us but please call me if Emmett's lawyer comes here. Alright?" She said laying her hand on Korsak's shoulder.

Korsak inclined his head facing Jane. "Sure."

"Great! See you soon." Jane waved exiting the room.

In M.E. office.

Jane barged in asking Maura why she was not present in the interrogation room. Maura stood up from her desk and walking facing Jane. Maura said that she had her own reasons not to come.

"Can you tell me your reasons please?" Jane asked gently.

"I don't know if I can handle with the deaf people anymore because I was overwhelmed with reading their ASL that goes too fast since I used the sign language 18 years ago. Also I had my romantic feeling for Melody but it diminished when I learned Melody began dating Emmett's deaf father who humiliated me front of the deaf group about taking my ASL class," Maura explained.

"I will have a talk with that guy one day," Jane said narrowing her eyes and holding her left hand on her hip. "Anyway, what if I am wronged by Emmett's lawyer, would you please help me out because you witnessed how I handled Emmett?" Jane implored.

Maura didn't have the opportunity to respond while walking toward Jane, her Prada pump snagged the warped rug, grabbing Jane who caught her at same time - knocking her down and forcing her to land on top of her.

Jane lay flat on her back, Maura perched on top of her.

Maura felt Jane's mounds pressing against her own and she was tempted to make love to her here and now.

For a brief moment, the same thought occurred to Jane as Maura straddled her, in order to get up. The feel of Maura between her thighs made her aware of certain… sensations. She placed her hands on either side of Maura and attempted to lever herself up, but her unruly hair were ensnared with Maura's expensive jewelry brooch. Her hair pulled her back down, forcing Maura to a sit astride Jane's lap, her chest in Jane's face.

The detective took a controlled breath as she ogled at Maura's heaving chest.

Maura realized the obstruction and set about untangling the Jane's hair from her brooch.

Jane braced herself against Maura. Then wished she hadn't as an all-consuming stir of desire blazes through her.

Lost in the moment, neither of them heard the Jane's smartphone buzzing.

Maura pulled back from Jane, loosening her arms from around Jane's neck but her hair became more enmeshed with Maura's brooch.

Maura set about disentangling them, accidentally tapping Jane's smartphone in the process.

The audience were at the interrogation room when they heard Jane's husky voice over Korsak's smartphone that set for speaker. "Maura, not so hard! Oww… Please be tender!"

"I am unaccustomed to this sort of endeavor, I shall try to be more gentle," replied the M.E.'s sultry voice.

The audience exchanged confused glances. Elaine's face was flushed while interpreting over the speaker. Emmett grinned widely.

A low sound issued from Jane, followed by. "Ah! Almost!"

"Stay still. Your squirming is distracting."

"You nearly had it then – just – yes – that's it!"

"I cannot do it. You try. I will observe for next time."

There was a pause.

"But you're doing so well, just - a bit more to the left – yes! That's it!"

Having successfully untangled themselves Jane and Maura stood up.

Jane inspected her strand of hair; it has a few shorter hair where Maura had managed to pull it free.

"Will you come for me please?" Jane pleaded with her Rizzoli puppy looks while waggling her strand of hair playfully.

"Yes!" Maura gave in looking at Jane's sexy eyes.

In Interrogation Room.

Both women came in, hair tussled and faces flushed. Jane entered first, closely followed by Maura. The room was silent and everyone stared at them.

"We are here," Jane said wondering why everyone was gaping at her while Emmett was trying to cover his snickering mouth.

Frost took a moment to respond. "Emmett's lawyer Carla is here so we were waiting for you" he said hoarsely.

Jane turned to Korsak who seemed more disconcerted than anyone else.

"What?" Jane asked innocently.

"Never mind," Korsak replied while picking up his smartphone and ending the call carefully without Jane's glance.

_"Got __laid?"_ Emmett signed smirking as Elaine voiced. Melody smacked his back of head. As Emmett gave her mother his "what's-that-for?" look, Melody gave Jane her apologetic look.

Jane wanted to swipe the smug off Emmett's face so badly and shut him up by handcuffing his hands in back but she didn't want to retake the sensitive training again. Ever.

"Detective Rizzoli, why you tackle Emmett's back?" Emmett's lawyer Carla asked sternly.

"When I approached him because of his suspicious behavior near the crime area, he began running from me so I assumed that he was a suspect. I had to chase and catch him as any officer would," Jane explained defensively.

Emmett rolled his eyes after he watched Elaine's interpreting via Jane. Melody stood up suddenly and signed furiously, _"but __you __tackled __my __son __if __he __was __a __linebacker!"_

"I am sorry for tackling Emmett but I had no choice to catch him before he gets away," Jane replied with her _"sorry"_ sign.

"That's understandable for any deaf person feel threatened by any law officer because of the long history between deaf people and police. Most common in the deaf community is that a deaf person intends to be curious and look at something peculiar anxiously so any police officer as Jane would assume that he is a person of interest in whether he is a witness or suspect," Maura explained carefully.

_"For __your __information, __I __am __innocent __because __I __did't __kill __anyone __and __I __don't __know __who __the __dead __person __is. __Maura __is __right __about __my __curiosity __at __the __crime __area __and __I __am __not __fond __of __any __police __officer __who __treats __the __deaf __person __as __shit __so __I __wanted __to __avoid __as __I__could," _Emmett emphasized as Elaine voiced.

Somehow, few of the people in the room talked at same time. Elaine was getting frustrated to follow what they said while interpreting.

_"Stop! __Please __talk __at __a __time. __I __cannot __interpret __many __people __talk __at __same __time. __Thank __you,"_ Elaine voiced in ASL with a hint of stress.

Frankie Rizzoli came into the room with the paper. "Jane, here is the gunshot residue test result," he handed it to her. "Please add that to the reference for my detective career," Frankie whispered near Jane's ear. Jane swiped Frankie's arm playfully, "I will."

Jane read the paper carefully as her eyebrow furrowed. She handed it to Carla who wanted to see it as any lawyer would. After Carla read the result, she inclined her head at Jane to proceed.

"The result of the gunshot residue analysis shows that Emmett didn't shoot. Emmett, you are free to go but I want to apologize for tackle you harshly. I believe it is honest misunderstanding between us. It would be nice if you and your mother Melody would help educating us the Boston Police Department about the Deaf Culture and how we can deal with a deaf person. I want the deaf community feel comfortable with us the BPD. Would you?" Jane appealed with sincerity.

_"We __are __more __than __happy __to __help __to __set__up __the __deaf __sensitive __training __class __with __my __good __friend __Lynn __who __specialize __in __the __Deaf __Culture __and __of __course, __I __will __ask __the __National __Association __of __the __Deaf __for __the __assistance,"_ Melody piped up as Emmett nodded agreeing.

Jane made her mental note, _I __hope __this __class __is __not __same __as __BPD's __current __sensitive __training._

As the audience stood up, Emmett approached Jane slowly. He gestured with "you-and-Maura-together-good?" with OK hand-shape as he waggled his eyebrow. Jane stared at him with her "none-of-your-business" look. Emmett guffawed. He showed her the _"phone"_ gesture and he pointed Korsak standing nearby as he was like the deer caught in the headlights. Jane widened her eyes as she realized that the audience thought Jane and Maura had sex in M.E.'s office over Korsak's smartphone speaker. Korsak was walking backward slowly and exited out of the room hurriedly.

"VINCE!" Jane barked chasing Korsak out of the room.

_"I __would __like __to __invite __you __over __my __home __for __the __dinner __tonight,"_ Maura asked Melody in ASL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character on R & I and Switched at Birth. I just invented the fictional character, Aunt Sofia in this chapter.**

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

**Chapter 4**

At Maura's townhouse.

Jo Friday ran to Jane with her wagging tail when Jane came in. She turned over and offered her tummy to be rubbed.

"Oh Jo you are spoiled rotten. Didn't you know that? huh?" Jane laughed rubbing Jo's tummy playfully. By hearing the noise from the kitchen, she stood up looking at Melody and Maura who were preparing the dinner. She turned her head and she was surprised seeing Emmett focusing on his iPad 2 on the sofa in the living room.

"Maura, did you invite Melody and Emmett over the dinner? Why didn't I informed about them?" Jane asked.

"Well, you were too busy beating up poor Korsak on the phone speaker mishap as well as completing the paperwork to discharge Emmett. I hope you don't mind that I invited them over the dinner before they return home in Kansas City next week," Maura replied.

Melody asked Maura what they were talking about so Maura told her with ASL.

_"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude your time with Maura tonight. Do you want us to leave?"_ Melody asked Jane with her ASL as Maura relayed. Jane and Maura shook their heads.

"No no please stay. That is no problem. I was just surprised. That's all." Jane gestured with_ "stay"._

"Oh! By the way, I invited Angela over too so please be bear with her," Maura pleaded.

_Oh Joy,_ Jane thought as she walked to the sofa where Emmett sat while he was signing front of his iPad 2. She wondered why Emmett was talking to himself. Out of curiosity, she looked over at Emmett's iPad 2 what he was talking to. She saw the young brunette smiling on the screen.

"You nosy. Go away." Emmett voiced hoarsely as he waved her away. Jane was surprised that she understood him so she grinned widely.

"You can talk and I understand you!" Jane exclaimed. "Don't you mind telling me whom you are talking to?" Jane pointed toward Emmett"s iPad 2 as Maura overheard.

"Emmett is using his iPad 2 as videophone. He is talking to his hearing girlfriend Bay right now. She just learned the ASL to communicate with Emmett. He misses her." Maura spoke up.

"That's awesome! Tell Bay that I am sorry to tackle her dear boyfriend," Jane laughed patting Emmett's back. Emmett rolled his eyes as he told Bay what's happened over the videophone.

When Maura realized that she needed milk, she asked Jane to go to the convenience store to buy the milk. Jane obliged happily as she stood up grabbing the car key from the coffee table. Melody told Maura that she wanted Emmett to tag along too because she wants to buy the dessert at any bakery nearby.

"Jane! Wait! Don't you mind if Emmett comes with you to your favorite Italian bakery as Melody wants to purchase the dessert for all of us tonight?" Maura called Jane almost exiting the door.

"No problem, honey"

Melody flicked the light switch to flash the living room light as she was trying to get Emmett's attention as well as Jane's. Emmett looked up at his mother annoyingly as Melody told him to join Jane and she handed him some cash.

Meanwhile Emmett ended his videophone, Jane was waiting for Emmett as she thought to herself, Amazing. There are different ways for the deaf people gets the attention by the flashing the lights, tapping the shoulder and waving the hands without any sound. Even the deaf people can call via the videophone.

Suddenly, Jane was distracted by Emmett's snapping hand over her face. Jane glared at Emmett with her dirty look.

_"Wake up from your daydream!"_ Emmett grinned with _"wake-up"_ and _"dream"_ gestures. Jane stuck her tongue out at him as she dragged Emmett out of the door.

At the convenience store.

When Emmett was looking for Dr. Pepper his favorite soda, unbeknownst to him, a guy was speaking to him behind saying, "excuse me" few times because Emmett blocked his way. The guy was getting frustrated as he tapped Emmett's shoulder roughly. As Emmett turned facing him defensively, the guy practically screamed "EXCUSE ME" at Emmett's face. At that moment, Emmett read his lip as he misunderstood him by calling him "STUPID."

Emmett reacted with his nasty facial expression and signed with his rough voice, _'YOU STUPID."_

Across the aisle, Jane took the carton of milk out of the store refrigerator as she overheard the ammunitions between Emmett and a stranger so she had to check what's going on. She saw the huge guy with his nasty attitude towered over Emmett.

"Hey you, please stop what you are doing right now," Jane yelled showing her detective badge. The guy backed off and he claimed that Emmett called him stupid. Jane let the guy know that Emmett is deaf.

Jane asked Emmett why he called the guy stupid. Emmett claimed that the guy called him stupid too. The huge guy denied but all he was saying, "excuse me." Emmett exclaimed pointing his face, "Look! Stupid." The guy was bewildered by Emmett's pointing finger at him.

The guy walked off and shook his head disgustingly. He thought to himself, _How rude. He pointed his finger at my face. Deaf and Dumb._

Jane rubbed her temple thinking how she can explain to him what the guy was trying to say "excuse me" not "stupid" without misunderstanding her by saying "stupid stupid".

Suddenly, the light bulb came out of Jane's brain and she took out his smartphone. She typed,_ that guy said "excuse me" not "stupid"._ Emmett narrowed his eyes reading her smartphone. He took out his iPhone and typed rapidly, _He looked like he was screaming at me as I thought he was calling me stupid. Why didn't he say excuse me politely instead of his bad attitude? So I won't misunderstand him! BTW, he is asshole prick!_

Jane chuckled typing, _Welcome to Boston!_

Back at Maura's townhouse.

Angela came in from the guest house, "Maura, I am here. I want to meet your old friend you mentioned over the phone."

"Hi Angela! Her name is Melody. I forgot to mention that she is deaf." Maura said as she tapped Melody's shoulder. _"I want to introduce you to Jane's mother Angela."_ She signed in ASL.

_"How wonderful! I know ASL too so we can talk without any problem!"_ Angela signed rapidly. She acted like a deaf person with her perfect ASL. Maura was flabbergasted seeing them chatting away in ASL.

"Angela, I don't know that you know ASL and Jane didn't tell me that." Maura said.

"Oh my favorite Aunt Sofia was born deaf. She babysat me since I was baby so I learned ASL as my first language from her. Yeah, I act like CODA which is abbreviated for 'Children Of the Deaf Adult'. Sadly, Aunt Sofia was murdered a month before Jane was born. No, Jane didn't know that I know ASL but she knew about Aunt Sofia's deafness as well as her murder. That's why her murder inspired Jane and Frankie to become the cops." Angela said as she explained to Melody afterward.

_"Oh, I am sorry to hear about your Aunt Sofia. If she is alive, I believe we would get along very well."_ Melody smiled as Angela nodded patting Melody's hand gently.

A moment later, Jane and Emmett came in carrying the grocery bags. While putting the bags on the kitchen counter, Jane began realizing that her own mother was signing in ASL smoothly with Melody as Emmett and Maura watched their conversation.

"Ma! You knew ASL! Why didn't you tell me that since I am aware of Great Aunt Sofia's deafness? If you had taught me ASL, I would not have a problem with any deaf person like I did with Emmett!" Jane exclaimed pointing Emmett. Maura interpreted to Melody and Emmett what Jane said to her mother.

_"Oh Janie, I am so sorry for not telling you earlier. I didn't think about that because there is no one knew ASL since Aunt Sofia's death so I forgot about it. But I am surprised at myself that I can talk with Melody in ASL without any problem because it is my first language. When I was toddler, Aunt Sofia taught me ASL while she babysat me before I learn to speak."_ Angela explained in ASL with voice.

_"Angela, we both can teach Jane ASL. What do you think?"_ Maura asked in ASL while voicing for Jane.

_"Please teach Jane so I can keep picking on her over the videophone as she can keep polishing her ASL with me,"_ Emmett grinned wickedly as Angela laughed interpreting. Jane wrapped Emmett's head and brushed his head with her knuckles playfully.

At the dining table, Jane was feeling overwhelmed while eating her dinner and watching many hands were flying around without the voice. Jane thought to herself,_ Oh man. I definitely need to learn ASL so I won't be left out! I didn't realize that my Great Aunt Sofia who might feel left out if the hearing family blabbing around without ASL. I have to do something to educate the BPD with the ASL and the Deaf culture in the memory of my Great Aunt Sofia._

"Hello? Don't forget me that I am here and I don't know ASL yet. Don't you mind interpreting for me?" Jane waved her hands.

"Oh I am sorry, sweetie!" Maura said sheepishly.

"Janie! I am so stupid to leave you out!" Angela smacked her forehead.

Emmett laughed and took his iPhone out so he typed, _Did your mother say excuse me or stupid? ;-)_

After reading Emmett's iPhone, Jane guffawed loudly.

"What?" Angela asked perplexedly with her common Italian gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dammit.. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and Switched at Birth but I just borrowed their characters for fun and little Deaf education for the my readers. Please don't sue me.**

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

**Chapter 5**

At Boston Common Park.

Jo Friday's silky ears were perked up and tilted her scruffy head watching Jane and Emmett talking in ASL on the park bench. Jo stood up yipping at Jane for her attention.

"Jo, shush! I am trying to learn some ASL. Please sit down," Jane said in a firm voice.

_"Try to sign Sit Down to her."_ Emmett suggested.

_"Really? Will my dog understand ASL?"_ Jane asked with her uncertain expression. Emmett nodded telling her to go ahead trying.

"Ok, Here I go," Jane muttered with her hint of doubt.

_"Sit down" _Jane facing Jo with ASL. To her amazement, Jo sat down without any training. Emmett grinned widely at Jane with his _I-told-you-so_ look.

_"Friend"_ Jane asked. Jo's right paw raised to Jane without hesitation. Jane was thrilled shaking her paw. She picked her up to hold her and Jo licked her face happily.

Motivated Jane was yearning to learn more ASL for the dog commands and for herself. Jo likes to obey to her ASL command better than Jane's scary firm voice. ASL is the solution for any dog owners especially their dogs like Jane and Jo.

When Jane was learning her ABC fingerspelling on her name _"J a n o", _she was struggling for her E fingerspelling. Emmett was trying to help by pressing Jane's hand from O to E. Jane took her hand abruptly from Emmett's hand with her pained expression.

_"What's wrong? Is that scar on your hand?" _Emmett asked with his concerned look.

_"That is too personal question."_ Jane snapped.

_"I am sorry. That's my habit to ask a personal question directly with my friends," _Emmett signed sheepishly.

Jane looked at him incredulously because he considered her as his friend. She decided to tell him about her ordeal with the serial killer Hoyt. Emmett listened and supported her unconditionally. Their friendship developed beautifully from now on.

Training room at BPD.

Jane walked in as she looked out for the BPD sensitivity training instructor who might annoy her to the hell especially she prayed that instructor will not steal this Deaf sensitivity training from the Deaf instructor.

Thanks to Emmett, Maura, and even her own mother, she learnt many signs and ABC fingerspelling for a few days. Unbeknownst to Maura, Jane enjoyed learning the profanity signs from Emmett so she didn't need to be scolded by Maura's usual saying, "language!" every time, she smirked. Thanks to her beautiful mind, she absorbed so much of ASL.

"Are you busy thinking about how to make Maura screaming on the bed?" Crowe taunted facing Jane.

_"None of your fucking business! Go get busy licking your own asshole,"_ Jane signed menacingly without any voice.

"What did you say? I demand to know because I don't know the signs." Crowe said angrily.

Jane wanted to smack his face but she tried to keep her Italian temper in bay till Maura saved her at that moment.

"Jane said it is none of your business, Detective Crowe," Maura came in as she skipped last sentence because she didn't like to see Jane into trouble with that imbecile detective. She turned to Jane as she signed without voice, _"Language! I better have a word with Emmett for teaching you these profanities of anus and f-word."_

_"Please don't blame him because I asked him to teach me some dirty words,"_ Jane pleaded with her Rizzoli puppy look and her lopsided grin. By remembering Emmett's recent Deaf jokes, _"you may wash my hands for signing the dirty words instead of my mouth,"_ Jane teased.

"Yeah right," Maura chuckled as she squeezed Jane's dimple chin gently. Jane showed her "ILY" handshape as Maura smiled replying with same handshape.

When Jane and Maura were looking for the best seats to sit down, they saw Emmett walked in. Jane beamed and Maura was pleased to see him as well.

_"Emmett! I am happy that you came!"_ Jane stood up as wrapping Emmett's shoulder affectionately. She pulled him to sit beside her.

_"Where is your mother?"_ Maura asked Emmett. Emmett pointed his finger in his back where Melody was discussing with her friend Lynn, the Deaf Instructor and Elaine, the ASL interpreter about preparing the training.

_"I will be right back,"_ Maura kissed Jane's cheek as she stood up walking toward Melody, Lynn and Elaine.

Seeing Maura and Jane being affectionate with each other, Emmett winked at Jane knowing that they are perfect for each other. She gave him scornful look and swatted his arm playfully._ "Shh!"_ Jane mocked with her index finger on her lip.

When Emmett saw Korsak, Frost and Frankie coming in the room, he nudged Jane to look at them. He told her that they reminded him as "Three Stooges". Jane grinned widely and she waved at them for their attentions.

_"Hey you three Stooges!"_ Jane chuckled, signing with poking her eyes . Korsak understood her so he went ahead to play as Curly.

"Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!" Korsak piped up.

As Frost put two and two together by seeing the joke between Jane and Korsak so he decided to be Moe, "you knucklehead!" he said knocking Korsak's forehead.

As Frost swirled around to unsuspected Frankie, Frankie widened his eyes and Frost poked his eyes playfully.

As Frankie understood the Stooges joke so he became Larry, "I can't see! I can't see!" Frankie exclaimed covering his eyes.

"What'sa matter?" Frost asked Frankie.

"I got my eyes closed." Korsak said gleefully.

Frost turned back to Korsak as he poked his eyes.

The audience went hysterical laughing at them but they quieted down by seeing the infamous BPD sensitivity training instructor came in the room. She looked at Korsak, Frost and Frankie if they were too childish to be detectives even she considered to develop her new "Ethical Behavior " training class for them especially Jane because Crowe complained about her recently. Delighted, she saw Jane sitting nearby.

"Detective Rizzoli, I am surprised that you are here for the sensitivity training." the instructor said smugly as she rested her hands on her hip, snaked her head slightly and narrowed her eyes on Jane.

Jane cringed by hearing her voice especially her _know-it-all_ attitude. She wished that she would able to clutch her back and throw her out of the room. Jane seethed visibly with her eyes blazing and her jaw clenched tightly even as she looked up to her saying in ASL with her voice, _"for your information, I am here for the Deaf sensitivity training not yours and I am expecting for the Deaf instructor to charge of this class not you."_ The instructor's eye widened as she was appalled at Jane's sarcasm with ASL.

"I will talk to Cavagaugh about this!" the instructor sneered as she walked off to his office hurriedly.

Jane rolled her eyes. She knew that she will be called to his office for reprimanding her behavior after this. Emmett patted her shoulder sympathizingly. Maura joined him as well.

Out of sudden, the light was flickering that make the audience puzzled. Jane smirked knowing that it is a way of getting their attentions in the Deaf way. Emmett acted like nothing is new to him but he enjoyed watching the audience's bewildered faces.

_"Now I get your attention by flashing the light in the Deaf way. Please sit down. Welcome to the Deaf Sensitivity Training!"_ Lynn, the Deaf instructor signed in ASL as Elaine interpreted. She waved her raised hands which indicated a Deaf applause. _"Come on. Copy me!"_ Lynn signed pleadingly. The audience looked at each other and reluctantly followed her to wave their raised hands. _"Thank you for following me. As you see, the Deaf people can see the applause appreciatively because they cannot hear the clapping,"_ Lynn pointed out about the Deaf applause.

During the half time of the training, they were discussing about the cochlear implant controversy. Crowe brought up the common issue - communication between the police and the deaf people. He said that deaf is medically disabled and all deaf people should have cochlear implants to improve their speeches and able to hear anything dangerous. It would help to resolve the crisis between the police and the deaf people. With his smug face, he sat down thinking he solved the issue overnight.

Disgusted with Crowe's swollen ego, Emmett stood up facing Crowe. He signed rapidly as Elaine relayed accordingly. _"If the police wants to avoid the racial profiling, would you dare to tell the Black people to bleach their skins? That would insult the Black community intensely. So therefore you insult me and the Deaf people as well. For your information, I don't want a cochlear implant because I don't want to be Star Trek's Borg and I am very proud to be Deaf. Deal with it."_

Audience gasped and whispered to others about Emmett's outburst at Crowe. Crowe's face went reddened and his ego was flattened immediately. Jane began her "Deaf applause" at Emmett as the audience joined her without a hesitation. Flushed Crowe left in his walk of shame.

Next day at International Deaf Expo in Boston Convention Center.

Jane and Maura were walking with Melody and Emmett. Jane was amazed seeing many hands flying around. Within a few yards away, Jane tried to understand the strangers' conversation with ASL.

_"Are you trying to eavesdrop their conversation?"_ Melody asked Jane. She nodded meekly. _"It is rude to watch them without their awarenesses unless you join them in the conversation if they let you willingly,"_ Melody explained carefully.

Jane's realization struck her cord as she understood that it is rude for any hearing people to eavesdrop other hearing strangers' conversation except the police stakeout. "I am sorry," Jane replied sheepishly.

A moment later, Maura and Jane watched the two Deaf women came hugging Melody and Emmett. They were trying to grasp what they were conversing in sign language but it is not ASL. Jane asked Maura if she understood them. She shook her head replying that she was not aware of their signs but she knew most of the signs were not from ASL.

_"Let us introduce you our good friends. Sinead from Ireland and Maria from Italy."_ Melody proudly introduced them to Jane and Maura.

"What sign language are you using? I can see that it is not ASL," Maura asked Melody questioningly. Jane was so eager listening.

_"You are correct that our conversation are not in ASL. We were using the Gestuno which is based on the universal signs by the International Deaf people to communicate effectively without any problem. Sinead uses Irish Sign Language (ISL) and Maria uses Italian Sign Language (LIS). I already know some of their signs so sometimes we combined our sign languages with ASL, ISL and LIS with Gestuno. It is the same concept of Spanglish for hearing people."_ Melody answered enthusiastically.

Jane and Maura were overwhelmed by learning so much with many different foreign sign languages with Gestuno. Jane and Maura were distracted often by hearing the noises surrounding them. They heard the grunts, yells, stomping, banging, shoe squeaking and even howling to get the hard of hearing people's attention.

When a deaf guy farted nearby, Jane was flabbergasted by hearing it. When Emmett saw her facial expression, he asked her so she told Emmett about the fart. "_Deafies would appreciate the smell from the fart which they cannot hear."_ Emmett teased. Jane laughed.

_"Welcome to Deaf World!"_ Emmett added.

**The End**

**Please continue reading below for the Deaf Culture tidbits. Enjoy!**

**Deaf Culture**

- Deaf Culture is "high context" culture contrast to the Hearing Culture as a "low context" culture. Deaf people tend to communicate with great details because they want to know all the details from a friend or acquaintance that they haven't seen for a long time.

- Deaf people normally have had go for long periods of time between opportunities to communicate. For example, using any form of electronic communication (texting, email, videophone), attending the deaf events, staying up late and "long good bye" which we called it Deaf Standard Time (DST).

- Deaf people are usually affectionate toward friends by hugging and touching. Also, they usually touch other person's arm to gain the attention.

- Deaf people usually depend on the eye contact with other person while talking. In the Deaf culture, to look away when a person is talking to you, it is considered rude. For example, when I was talking to my mother, she looked away so it made me mad at her for "ignoring" me.

- Deaf people often tend to be very plain-spoken which many hearing people would find it offending or shocking. It is not uncommon for them to make comments about a place, people and anything. For example, a deaf person will say about a person's clothing style straightforwardly.

- At beginning of a conversation, Deaf people often tend to discuss the uncomfortable points first then talk about any simple topic at last. For example, a deaf person will ask a friend how she can deal with her ex boyfriend BEFORE asking how she is doing lately.

- Deaf people heavily use the body language and facial expression which is part of ASL context. Deaf person's exaggerated facial expression can be misinterpreted or misunderstood by a hearing person.

- Deaf people usually are noisy people by chewing the food while their mouths are open, using fork/knife, uncontrolled laughter, walking differently, tapping on the table and stomping the floor to gain others' attentions. They will be appreciated to be reminded by hearing person about a noise in a friendly way.

- Deaf people are "moths" because they like to attract the light for visual purposes. For example, deaf people will ask for the table that is directly under light at a restaurant. Also, they tend go to the kitchen which is more bright than other rooms!

- Deaf people have sense of humor which is tied to ASL and its culture. For example, they use a sign with double meaning and etc. In a same concept, the hearing people have the jokes with puns and words with double meaning.

- Any hearing person, who knows ASL, should talk with signs and voice to a hearing person while deaf person is with them. If they don't, it is considered rude. Especially, a hearing person says "it is not important" or "I will tell you later" which is very rude. Additionally, a deaf person should do same thing with a hearing person. For example, I talk with a deaf stranger and I tell a hearing friend what we were talking about.

- Any stranger watch the Deaf people's conversation is considered rude. It is same concept for a hearing person to eavesdrop others' conversations.

- Deaf people care about the education as long as it can be provided with sign language rather than oral method. In any hearing class, the interpreter should be provided so they can learn effectively!

- Deaf people have the values with their eyes and hands because of communication. They would be "lost" if they lose their both eyes and hands.

- Hearing people called the Deaf people as "Deaf and Dumb", "Deaf and Mute" and "Hearing Impaired" which are considered rude. They preferred to be called "Deaf". Some Deaf people sometimes remind Hearing people that they are "Deaf Impaired" if they ever called them "Hearing Impaired". Anyhow, I know the terminology for "Hearing Impaired" is already standardized throughout the USA and I don't care about these words except DUMB or MUTE. I still prefer to be called Deaf though.

-Some Deaf people can speak very well to anyone. Some of them speaks the words that their Hearing families/friends get used to understand which is called "deaf voice". Some Deaf people choose not to speak because they know anyone will not understand them at all.

-Not all Deaf people are proficient lip readers. Only 30 percent of all spoken sounds are visible on the lips. (No wonder lip-reading is a challenge!) Perfect examples are "Excuse me" and "Stupid" are similar except sound. Additionally, try saying "All of you" and "I love you" without voice.

-There is controversy of the cochlear implant among the Deaf people because it threatens their primary language ASL which is being part of the deaf community. It is a very important part of their cultural identity. Most Deaf people don't like to be viewed as disabled people. They can do anything except hear.

- Some Deaf people are leery about the Hearing people because of their bad/wrong perspectives of Deaf people. For example, Hearing people assume that Deaf People are uneducated, uncivilized, has lack of societal norms, jobless and many more. However, there are many nice Deaf people are willing to educate the Hearing people about the Deaf Culture like I do!

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed learning about the Deaf culture. If you want to learn ASL, check www. aslpro. com.**


End file.
